This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. d-chiro-inositol (DCI) and pinitol (1d-3-O-methyl-chiro-inositol) are distinctive inositols reported to possess insulin-mimetic properties. DCI-containing compounds are abundant in common laboratory animal feed. By GC-MS of 6 m-HCl hydrolysates, Purina Laboratory Rodent Diet 5001 (diet 5001) contained 0.23 % total DCI by weight with most found in the lucerne and soya meal components. In contrast, only traces of l-chiro-inositol were observed. The DCI moiety was present in a water-soluble non-ionic form of which most was shown to be pinitol.